


When they evolve

by YetAnotherFanficWriter



Series: My old deleted fics I've found [1]
Category: Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, like at all, this fic is not very good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetAnotherFanficWriter/pseuds/YetAnotherFanficWriter
Summary: A not-very-good fic young me wrote years ago, about some generic Science Guys™ who made some egg things that would hatch (in my own words from the time) "deformed human abominations... that are harmless and docile creatures."But then they die from a plant virus (that plot-point aged poorly) and now no Pikmin characters will take care of it as I never wrote anything beyond this.Now restored online as part of a personal effort to restore my old deleted fanfics from years ago.---Original Summary (Written Oct. 2nd, 2015):We all know that humans are basically extinct in the Pikmin games, but what if humans left behind a small little creature, based off their DNA? And what if other species are involved with the hatching?
Series: My old deleted fics I've found [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076306





	When they evolve

**Author's Note:**

> The original author's note:
> 
> Why, hello there! I bring you a new story! I have a weird theory that there are eggs in the Pikmin earth that when hatched, will have deformed human abominations... that are harmless and docile creatures. This is a prologue starting... NOW

_I thought we contained it!_

"I have to get to the incubator.."

_Yes sir, we did, but-_

_I don't want to hear any "buts"! Did we contain it, or not!?_

"The disease has spread, and every body is dying..."

_Look sir, the virus is plant based, and it could've easily escaped through scattering it's seeds!_

_...So?! That means nothing! *cough* If that gets to the cure, than all hope is lost!_

"Focus, Nathan, focus! Once you reach the incubator, you start the egg process!"

_No..w.. get... th- *THUD*_

_Sir? SIR?!_

_His vitals are dropping! Get him to the emergency room NOW!_

"Here it is... now we add the DNA... There. _*cough*_ "

"The eggs are starting to foooorrmm... _*thud*_ "

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel I should state that this fic has been _sliiiiiiiightly_ tweaked, so it's not 1:1 the same fic that I wrote 5 years ago (or the text file of it I have,) so I am kinda going against my intentions to simply reupload my old fics here, but...
> 
> I literally only added quotation marks to make the difference between flashback dialogue and current dialogue clearer, and a little formatting where there wasn't any, just to make it go down a little easier. Like bad medicine, except if it had little to no positive benefits to you whatsoever.
> 
> Not like any of that matters to whoever might happen to read this, since the original has been deleted, though, so... hm.
> 
> I guess I can say what (probably) chapter 2 would've been, or at least what I remember of what little I wrote of it. Basically, we would've seen the S.S. Drake landing on PNF-404 again, but in the _s c i e n c e l a b p l a c e,_ meaning that Alph, Brittany and Charlie probably would've had some encounter with the egg things. That logically would've gone somewhere, but I never wrote anything past that, so it didn't go anywhere, because it was never there.  
> Or something.
> 
> The original author's note:  
> And that was the start of the pikmin story! what awaits is yet to be seen!


End file.
